El aroma de un recuerdo
by Momoleft
Summary: La muerte no se supera, solo se aprende a vivir con ella, y eso, Bakugo debía aprenderlo tarde o temprano. KatsuDeku. One-shot


**El aroma de un recuerdo**

 **One-Shot**

La luz de aquella mañana comenzó a hacérsele molesta. En un principio, notar las suaves y tímidas caricias del amanecer adentrándose por la ventana no parecía ser muy contraproducente. Pero ahora su habitación estaba demasiado iluminada impidiéndole volver a dormirse una vez. Al parecer, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas. Otra vez. Pero no era su culpa, solo era una costumbre que jamás adquirió, debido a que era él quien solía hacerlo antes de dormir.

Saborío su propia saliva. Sintiendo como su lengua se pegaba a su paladar en un sabor amargo del vodka de la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, maldiciendo la claridad de la mañana. Dejó caer su rostro con molestia sobre la almohada gimiendo en un ahogado lamento desbordante de odio y pereza.

Otro estúpido día con vida.

Sus párpados se distanciaron de la almohada, observando la blanca tela que ha sido única compañía en estos oscuros días. Su vista se torneó hacia su costado derecho, hacia aquel lugar de su cama que yacía vacío, aún tendido, con la almohada esponjada. Se quedó en silencio, apreciando aquella figura esbelta que se formaba en sus recuerdos. En esas mismas sabanas. En esa misma cama. Tan real.

Extendió su mano, con cierta timidez. Como si aquella figura inexistente fuese a voltearse a regañarlo por despertarlo. Sus gruesos, largos y callosos dedos se enterraron en la almohada en desuso, en un movimiento moroso que sería hipnótico para cualquiera. Hundió su nariz en ella. Respiró hondo, embriagándose con el aroma que constantemente se mantenía en su mente.

Maldición, se estaba desvaneciendo.

Con pesadez separó su humanidad de la cama, escuchando como su espalda se acomodaba en sonoros crujidos ante la falta de costumbre de aquella acción. Se tambaleó un momento. Dudando si realmente era necesario moverse, pues, su piel pedía a gritos volver a la cama ante las pervertidas caricias de la inexistente brisa en su bronceada piel.

Su cuerpo cubierto solo por su ropa interior, resaltaba en aquella habitación. Los moretones. Las cicatrices. Las viejas heridas. Dejaban un lienzo acaramelado que contaba cientos de historias de carrera. Historias que semanas atrás se hubiera jactado de su fuerza, valentía y gran ferocidad en batalla. Al desborde de una petulancia tan natural, que el país reconocía como característica de él.

Miró su dormitorio y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar las jodidas cortinas que habían interrumpido su dulce sueño. Bostezó, y el hambre se hizo presente en una desagradable fatiga ante la constante falta de comida. No iba a objetar ante aquella necesidad tan natural, así que avanzó hacia cocina tomando sus gastados pantalones en el camino.

Su víctima fue la caja de leche del refrigerador. Percibiendo a simple vista la falta de víveres en su despensa. Maldicion. Tendría que ir a la tienda, tampoco tenía costumbre de hacer aquello, también solía ser trabajo del estúpido ese. La idea de salir le enojaba, no gustaba cruzar del umbral, eso implicaría que tendría que toparse con gente. Personas que le veían y le sonreirían falsamente.

 _No gracias._

Su espalda se dejó caer contra la nevera. Sus ojos de brillante gránate, se pasearon por la sala de su departamento. Aún estaban esos feos cuadros de madera que él había insistido en colgar porque eran "Bonitos". Desde el día en que se mudaron juntos los había odiados, eran demasiado coloridos, muy infantiles para su gusto. Totalmente desintonizados con los sillones que Bakugo había elegido. Esos cuadros eran tan cursis mientras que sus sillones daban un toque soberbio al departamento.

—Ese maldito sin gusto —gruñó entre dientes formando una sonrisa ladina repleta de burla y soberbia. Casi podía ver a ese idiota discutiéndole e intentando convencerle que aquellos marcos eran bonitos y sofisticados. Pero que idiota.

Su sonrisa se esfumó. Una opresión en su pecho lo paralizó. El ardor en sus ojos le alertó. El mohín del rechazo se apoderó de sus facciones percibiendo aquel nudo en su garganta. No de nuevo. Ya iban dos semanas, tenia que aceptarlo y seguir adelante.

Agitó su cabeza y se colocó los pantalones, dejando por un momento el lácteo sobre la encimera. Intentando despejar su mente en algo más cotidiano.

La caja de leche. Tenía hambre. Sin deseos de ensuciar algún vaso o tazón, tomó directamente del cartón, posando sus labios en la abertura de la caja. Humedeciendo su boca y garganta con la fría cremosidad que se hacía paso.

—¡Kacchan!

Se atragantó. Escupió lo bebido. La leche salió expulsada sin permiso, desparramándose por el mesón y parte del suelo. Tosía intentado recuperar el aire perdido. Con esperanza se volteó hacia el pasillo en busca de aquel idiota que lo había llamado así, pero sus ojos solo se toparon con las paredes color mármol.

Era un corredor vacío.

No había nadie. Su estúpidamente imaginación le había jugado una mala broma. Arrugó la nariz en una mueca. Recordó que a él no le gustaba que bebiera directamente del cartón. Así que tomó un vaso de la repisa y se sirvió, casi esperando alguna felicitación en el proceso.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Interrumpiendo la balada del silencio en su solitario departamento. Lo ignoró, tal como lo había hecho la última semana. Pero el sonido se le comenzó a hacer irritante, aún así, se negaba a contestar, dejaría que el buzón hiciera el trabajo. Como siempre.

 _—Tienes un nuevo mensaje. Número de mensajes. 37_

Realizo una mueca de disgusto. Dios, que insistentes podían ser. Pese a que su mente le gritaba que se mantuviera al margen, se acercó al aparato y presionó el botón rojo para reproducir cada estúpido y cursi mensaje.

— _Hijo_.

Reconoció al instante la voz de su viejo, hacia días que no hablaba con él.

— _Si no deseas estar solo, podemos recibirte en casa, y cuando estés listo puedes volver a tu_ -

Borró el mensaje. Bakugo no dejaría su hogar.

 _—Katsuki, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados, si deseas hablar podemos contratar algu_ -

Borró el mensaje. Katsuki no necesitaba hablar con nadie de sus estúpidos sentimientos.

— _¡Bakugo! ¿Cómo te sientes? Mira los demás nos reuniremos para hablar del accide_ -

Borró el mensaje. Estúpido pikachu.

— _Bakugo, los muchachos y yo pensamos ir a comer quizás quie_ -

Borró el mensaje. En su vida la cara redonda lo había invitado a comer. Qué era esto ¿Caridad?

— _Bakugo, comprendemos tu perdida, por ello en la agencia hemos concordado darte 30 días par_ -

Borró el mensaje.

 _—Hermano, estoy preocupado_.

Kirishima.

—, _entiendo que no quieras hablar, pero anoche te vi en el bar, no puedes desahogarte de esa forma_.

—¿Ah no?preguntó divertido mientras escuchaba el mensaje.

 _—Bakugo, todos lo queríamos_...

Su voz sonaba quebrada. El cenizo posó su dedo en el botón de borrar.

 _—¿Qué tal si salim_ -

Borró el mensaje, él no necesitaba de su compasión.

Mensaje tras mensaje. Sus falsas condolencias. Sus estúpidas voces empáticas. Le asqueaban. Eran tan falsos, creían que le entendían, pero no era así, nadie le entendía.

Porque a él no le dolía.

¿Pena? ¿Tristeza? ¿Qué era? ¿Una nena?

—Claro que no— gruñó luego de apretar una vez más el botón de borrar.

Ahora, él era el número uno, nadie estaba sobre él ¡Él! ¡El gran Bakugo Katsuki al fin sería el número uno! ¡El símbolo de la Paz! Bien merecido lo tenía, ya se habían tardado en obtenerlo. Había trabajado tan duro para poder llegar hasta la sima. Se había sacrificado miles de veces. Su cuerpo era la mejor prueba de ello.

¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Llorar? La muerte era algo normal en su trabajo. No podía lamentarse eternamente, la gente muere todo el tiempo. Ahora era su momento solo debía aceptarlo. Y ya.

 _—¡Kacchan!—_

Era un héroe, sabía las los peligros del trabajo. La muerte es normal. Bakugo lo sabía. Lo aceptaba, es cosa de seguir adelante.

— _Kacchan, eres asombroso_ —

Solo es muerte. Tenía que seguir adelante.

 _Si... Seguir con mi vida_.

 _—¿Katsuki?_

Sus pensamientos se bloquearon ante aquella voz que provenía de la contestadora.

Inko.

 _—Katsuki...No sé qué decirte_.

Su voz sonaba triste, apagada y gastada. Le daba una sensación de sequedad ¿Hacia cuánto no la veía? Se suponía que esta semana los dos irían a casa de Inko a cenar, en busca de ideas para la luna de miel.

Una risa melancólica le obligó a voltear. Mirando con atención, y cierta preocupación, a la contestadora.

 _— E-Estaba revisando las cosas de Izuku, y encontré un viejo álbum de fotos_...

Bakugo se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Mirando el cielo de su departamento ante las vueltas de la vida. Sonrió levemente.

— _Tal vez, podrías venir, y las vemos juntos... No me siento capaz de verlas sola. Llámame_.

Tal vez ir a visitar a Inko no era mala idea, conversar un poco con alguien que no se dedicara a decirle como lamentaba sus desgracia sería algo más cómodo. Se vestiría. No. Mejor se bañaría, de seguro despedía un olor a fermentación que dejaba mucho que desear. Se levantó con intenciones de buscar su celular y llamar a la mujer para avisarle que iría a verla, así exigirle que le preparara ese curry tan delicioso que solía hacer. La idea le levantó el ánimo. Dió unos pasos, unos repletos de energía.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Se detuvo en seco. Su mente le estaba traicionando. Miró con dolor y espanto por sobre su hombro, en busca del dueño de aquella voz, con cierta esperanza de encontrar una mirada verdosa que le hacía tan feliz. La contestadora.

 _—¿Kacchan? Sé que estás ahí, vamos toma el teléfono_.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante la impotencia que su alma estaba sintiendo. Esto era algo así como una burla de la vida. Era un mal chiste. Uno cruel y sin sentido. Completamente cegado avanzó hacia el aparato, deseando explotarlo ante su falta de tacto hacia su persona.

Es solo la muerte jugando una broma.

 _—suspiro—Sé que estas molesto, prometo compensártelo, es una misión muy simple así que prometo solucionar este problema lo antes posible, te prometo que volveré temprano._

Katsuki estaba en silencio, escuchando atentamente el mensaje. El único mensaje que quedaba en la contestadora. Tragó en seco. Avanzando lentamente.

Si. Ya había escuchado ese mensaje, es más, había estado presente al momento que el pecoso había dejado el mensaje en la grabadora. Pero en aquel momento estaba tan molesto con su compañero de hogar, que decidió dejarlo pasar. Que sufriera ante la culpa.

En aquel momento no quiso levantar el teléfono, solo quería escuchar como aquel idiota suplicaba por su persona.

Pero ahora, aunque contestara la llamada, nadie estaría del otro lado de línea.

Que idiota había sido.

 _—¿Qué tal si te llevo comida china? ¿Eh? ¿De esa con extra picante?... ¡Vamos contesta!_

Unos sonoros golpes en la puerta principal de su hogar retumbaron por el departamento. Katsuki los oía, pero su mente estaba concentrada. Escuchando la melódica voz de ultra tumba que yacía suplicando por su atención.

 _—¡Ya sé! ¡Veremos la película de miedo que tú quieras!... Solo apiádate de mí, recuerda que me dan terror...Kacchan...—suspiro—Perdóname, prometo que no volverá a aceptar una misión fuera de mis turnos ¡Ultima vez te lo juro!_

—¡Bakugoo! —se escuchó a lo lejos, una voz rasposa y gruesa—Abre hermano, soy yo.

— _Te amo, intentaré volver temprano_.

 _Piip_ ~

La grabación finalizó. Con su mano temblorosa, ignorando los gritos del otro lado de la puerta. Presionó el único botón azul que poseía la máquina, un botón que permitía reproducir el mensaje, katsuki dejó reposar su grueso dedo índice, tragando grueso ante la idea de volver a escuchar su voz.

 _—¿Kacchan?... ¿Kacchan? Sé que estás ahí, vamos toma el teléfono_.

Cerró los ojos. Recordando sus facciones, su sonrisa, su calor... Su aroma. Presionó el botón una vez más.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

De nuevo.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Y de nuevo.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

¿Por qué no contestó la llamada cuando pudo?

La puerta se derribó de un fuerte golpe, dejando entrar a un pelirrojo de chaqueta de cuero que agitado ante la insistencia con la que había golpeado, había colapsado ante la preocupación por su mejor amigo. Rascó su nuca avergonzado de haber roto el picaporte, esperaba que su amigo no se molestara por ello. Miró de lado a lado, en busca del cenizo.

El pasillo principal se veía oscuro, lúgubre. Kirishima avanzaba con temor sintiendo una enorme tensión en el pecho al sentir las caricias de la muerte darle la bienvenida aquel hogar. Sus pasos cesaron al verle, sumergido en la oscuridad de la sala principal, frente a una contestadora.

Su mirada perdida. Apagada.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Sus ojos ardieron al verle. Su cuerpo gastado y moreteado, su cabello sin brillo y su rostro pálido, sombrío. Estaba presionando el botón de rebobinar de la contestadora.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Se acercó con cautela, avanzando moroso hacia su persona. Quedando a una distancia prudente de su ex compañero de escuela. Le estaba dando la espalda. El olor a licor invadió su nariz, sus ojos escarlata se movían sutilmente apreciando los detalles. Las cortinas cerradas. Los cuadros. Las botellas vacías junto con una camiseta de All Might que podía reconocer a quien pertenecía. Con cuidado, tomó aquella playera, y un característico dulce aroma se desplegó.

—Hermano...—musitó muy bajo, intentando captar su atención. Suplicando en un tono angustioso que se detuviera.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Era una tortura. La muerte bailoteaba alrededor de ellos, musitando aquel seudónimo infantil. El pelirrojo respiró hondo, sintiendo un leve aroma a lavanda Que había sido liberado, un aroma sutil que perfectamente reconocía.

El perfume de Midoriya.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Todos, estaban de luto.

 _—¿Kacchan?_

Los músculos comenzaron a tensarse, Kirishima observaba con angustia como el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a temblar sin control. Chirriando los dientes intentando contener aquellos sollozos que deseaban escapar. El dedo del cenizo se separó del botón, y ambas manos se dirigieron a su rostro cubriéndolo, en un intento desesperado de detener las lágrimas que se escapaban sin permiso.

 _—¿Kacchan?... ¿Kacchan? Sé que estás ahí, vamos toma el teléfono_...

Se desplomó sobre el suelo enterrando las rodillas entre la alfombra. Los gimoteos se volvieron un llanto descontrolado que no parecía próximo a cesar.

Por primera vez desde el funeral, Bakugo lloraba.

 _—~suspiro~— Sé que estas molesto, prometo compensártelo_.

Pese a saber lo delicado de la situación, se acercó a su altura, y le abrazó. El cenizo posó su rostro en su hombro y lloró, desahogando todo el tormento que su pecho cargaba.

Culpa. Dolor. Arrepentimiento. Angustia. Impotencia. Todas las emociones ahogaban el corazón del cenizo en gritos agónicos que el pelirrojo intentaba de todas las formas calmar sin sucumbir a su llanto.

—, _es una misión muy simple así que prometo solucionar este problema lo antes posible, te prometo que volveré temprano._

Todos habían perdido algo hace dos semanas. Un noche de otoño cualquiera.

— _Kacchan...—suspiro—Perdóname, prometo que no volverá a aceptar una misión fuera de mis turnos_

Era una misión simple, una que requería por meras formalidades al héroe número uno. Una misión tan simple, que termino en desastre, donde el símbolo de la Paz salvo miles de vidas.

Sacrificando la suya.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su cenizo amigo, casi intentado protegerlo de sus propios sentimientos mientras percibía como su propia debilidad escapaba en un mar de lágrimas y sollozos.

Todos habían perdido a su símbolo de la paz, a un héroe, a un amigo, un compañero.

Pero Katsuki había perdió más, mucho mas.

Su mejor amigo.

Su amante.

Su confidente.

Su prometido.

— _¡Ultima vez te lo juro_!

Su Deku.

Llanto, gritos, maldiciones, todo aquello retumbaba en aquella sala de estar, oscura y lúgubre, solitaria. Una habitación en donde las paredes, los cuadros, los sillones, los aromas... revoloteaban. Una habitación inundada por un tenue olor a lavanda que envolvía con cariño a los dos Heroes, buscando consolar al ahora Héroe número uno... Al nuevo símbolo de la paz.

Ese aroma, era el aroma de un recuerdo. Un recuerdo que salvó a la gente... con una sonrisa hasta el final.

— _Te amo, intentaré volver temprano_.

 _Piip~_

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! No sé qué medio por escribir esto, no suelo escribir mucho de DekuxKacchan pero ¡Taran! Espero que haya podido llegar a sus corazones y hayan sentido el dolor de nuestro cenizo(Crédito a los autores de las imágenes utilizadas)**

 **Un saludo a todos y nos leemos en un próximo one-shot o en alguno de mis otros fics.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
